


Sparring

by saltythumbtack



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because people deserve to be happy and gay and kinky, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Happy Bucky Barnes, Kinks, Like a lot of kinks, M/M, Panty Kink, Possessive Bucky, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, dom/sub things, maybe some top!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythumbtack/pseuds/saltythumbtack
Summary: After making some discoveries while sparring, Steve and Bucky begin an open discussion about kinks. Needless to say, thar be smut and thar be kinks.





	1. Steve is not as innocent as we previously thought

“Keep your guard up!”  
“I’m trying.” Steve snarled back through gritted teeth. Bucky was hitting him harder than usual, forcing Steve to stay on the defensive for most of their sparring session. A particularly hard blow struck Steve in the ribs, and he recoiled in on himself. Bucky seized his opponent’s moment of weakness, striking him rapidly. Steve thudded to the ground with a grunt, Bucky raining blows onto him as he fell. Bucky’s metal arm pressed against Steve’s throat, cutting off his air, while the other held Steve’s arms firmly above his head. Black spots danced in Steve’s vision, Bucky’s face swimming in and out of focus. Bucky bore down harder, and Steve managed to worm one hand free, tugging weakly at Bucky’s arm. Steve met Bucky’s eyes, and for a moment, Steve was afraid that Bucky was gone, and that this was the Winter Soldier. Then the grey eyes softened, and Bucky sat back, taking the pressure off Steve’s throat.

Steve coughed, chest heaving as the black spots slowly dissolved, his vision clearing. He lay limply on the floor, trying to regain his breath, Bucky still perched on top of him. Steve shifted slightly, and became acutely aware of how hard he was. What the fuck?! Bucky flushed, evidently having noticed that as well, and slowly slid off of Steve, lying next to him on the mat. “What was that for?” Steve wheezed angrily. “I was trying to make it more realistic.” Bucky muttered sheepishly. Steve snorted. “I’ve fought aliens, Bucky. ‘Realistic’ isn’t something I deal with.” Bucky rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “Didn’t see you protesting. You seemed to enjoy it.” 

Steve sat upright, glaring suspiciously down at his friend. “Don’t talk to me about kinks, Bucky. I seem to recall a certain fight we had back in the 40’s where you threatened to spank me.” “Oh, we’re talking about kinks now? What happened to innocent little Stevie Rogers?” Bucky teased, laughing as Steve flushed. “I’m not a virgin, Bucky.” Bucky gasped loudly, bringing a hand up to his mouth in mock surprise. “Steve! I’m shocked! When was this?” Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Bucky cut him off. “You didn’t wait til marriage! Steve, you naughty boy!” Steve scowled, trying to hide the dark red blush on his cheeks. Bucky laughed good-naturedly, sitting up and clapping Steve on the back. “What say we grab dinner and you tell me more about how naughty you are?” Bucky suggested. Steve tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine as he nodded, and the two of them left, joking casually as they walked to Steve’s car.

“So what was her name?”  
Steve sighed, taking a long drink from his beer. He eyed his friend, debating how to reply. Bucky was leaning across the table, a sleazy smile on his lips, a fry in his mouth. “Who says it was a girl?” Steve said casually. Bucky choked on his fry, shoulders shaking in a fit of coughing. He stared at Steve, eyes wide with shock. Steve raised an eyebrow, waiting for his friend to say something. “I never thought you’d actually admit to being gay.” Bucky joked, testing the waters. Was Steve actually gay? No, no, he’d had that thing with Peggy. Still, he wouldn’t put it past Steve to swing both ways. Lotta guys out there that would love to have a tall, strapping blond under them. Steve sighed. “I’m not gay, Bucky. She was a nice girl, but we didn’t talk much afterwards.” Bucky nodded, slightly disappointed. “Besides, I’m bi.” Steve continued casually, reaching over and stealing a fry from Bucky’s plate.

Bucky’s eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as he gawked at Steve. “Wha...when did that happen?” He managed. Steve gave him a measured look. “Shockingly enough, being surrounded by attractive, fit men isn’t the best way to keep your heterosexuality.” Steve said dryly. His cool exterior masked his inner panic. His heart was pounding, and his palms were damp with sweat. The only other person he’d told was Clint, who had merely nodded and said “Okay. Good to know.” But Bucky was his closest friend, and they hadn’t exactly grown up in the most accepting time period. “Are...are you okay with that?” Steve asked nervously, the measured exterior slipping momentarily.

“Steve, you’ve been my closest friend for as long as I’ve been alive. You’ve stood by me when no one else would have, and you’ve been there for me when everyone else ran away and left. How could I ever leave you?” Bucky said, laughing shakily. He wanted to take away the seriousness in those words, make them light and meaningless, but he couldn’t. Steve had opened up, and he needed Steve to understand that he wasn’t going to reject him. This was clearly a sensitive subject for Steve. “You’re okay with that?” Steve said hesitantly. “Okay with it? Steve, do you know how much more fun we could’ve had if you’d told me this in the 40’s?” Bucky joked.

“Tell me.” Steve said quietly, a note of challenge in his voice. Bucky absentmindedly bit his lip, surveying the man across from him. “Well…” He said, drawing out the word in a low voice. “I’d have you in that army uniform. Make you call me ‘sir’, order you around, maybe hit you with my belt-” He paused for a moment, remembering their sparring session earlier that day. “-maybe choke you with my belt.” That did it. Steve’s pupils were blown out, dilated so that there was only a ring of green left. Bucky smiled predatorily. “Any of that sound appealing?” He said, inspecting his fingernails with feigned casualty. “Yes.” Steve croaked, voice cracking slightly. “Sir.” Bucky prompted, fixing Steve with a dark stare. “Sir.” Steve repeated, defiance evident in his voice.

“I’ll have to punish you for that.” Bucky muttered into Steve’s ear as they left the diner. “I’m driving, Bucky. I think it’s pretty clear who’s gonna be in the driver’s seat in this relationship.” Steve replied, opening the door for Bucky. “Twenty bucks says I can make you cum before we get to your apartment.” He called, smirking as Steve dropped the keys. “You’re on.” Steve said as the car rattled to life. Bucky eyed Steve, trying to decide the best way to make Steve fall apart. “I’m going to mark you up. Decorate your throat with hickies. Grab you hard enough to leave marks, and choke you til you were barely conscious, then stop. Do that a few times, until you’re begging and gasping for me.”

Steve let out a small whine, trying to ignore the way his dick twitched at Bucky’s words. “I’d have to buy you a collar, too.” Bucky continued, keeping his voice as nonchalant as possible. “Make sure you know that you’re mine, no one else’s. I suppose having you in the army uniform’s out, but I wouldn’t say no to seeing you in a pair of pretty blue panties.” Steve moaned aloud at that, and Bucky noted with pleasure that there was a visible bulge in Steve’s pants. He leaned over, breath ghosting over Steve’s ear as he whispered “I’d choke you while I stroked you off, make you cum and stain those panties.” Bucky cupped Steve’s cock, and the other man’s hips stuttered forward, Steve’s mouth falling open in a lewd moan.

“How far are we from your apartment?” Bucky asked, biting Steve’s earlobe as the other man struggled to reply. “Fi...five...fuck, Bucky, _please._ ” Steve whined. “Please what?” Bucky mumbled, teeth scraping over Steve’s neck. “Please, sir.” Steve groaned, arching his neck into Bucky’s touch. Bucky raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t quite the response he was looking for, but he’d take it. “Keep your eyes on the road, Steve.” Steve whined in protest, but did as he was told. Bucky slowly slid his hand under Steve’s pants, loosely gripping his cock. Steve tried to thrust forward, but a hand on his hip stopped him, holding him in place. “No, Steve. I’m going to get you off, nice and slow, and if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you top.” Steve moaned wantonly. Fuck, that shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did.

“Would you like it if I choked you right now? Where people driving past can see us? See how desperate you are for me, see your face as you cum for me, show them how good you are for me?” Steve was panting, hips jerking forward unconsciously, cock leaking. He was so close, just a little more and then he’d be there. “It’s a green light, Steve.” Bucky murmured throatily. Steve pressed his foot to the accelerator, the car lurching forward queasily. Sweat dripped down his face, concentration furrowing his brow, as he tried to stay focused on the road. Bucky’s hand clenched tightly around his throat, and Steve gasped for air, his orgasm hitting him like a train as he came hand, hips canting forward lazily. Bucky settled back in his seat, watching Steve ride out the high of his orgasm, before saying “You owe me twenty bucks.”


	2. Bucky is in charge, until he's not

Steve chuckled, still basking in the afterglow, and parked in front of his apartment building. “Doesn’t mean you’re in charge.” He managed weakly, voice hoarse. Bucky snorted. “I just got you off through the power of my dirty talk alone. I think it’s fair to say I’m in charge.” “The hand on my dick helped too.” Steve protested. He wasn’t going to let Bucky off that easily. “Once we get inside, I’ll show you who’s in charge.” “Is that a threat or a promise?” Bucky teased, getting out of the car and stretching. Steve glared at him, leaning on the hood of his car. “What makes you think you’ll be topping?” Steve challenged. Bucky laughed. “You can be in charge, but only if I let you. Otherwise, you’re mine.” Steve sucked in a breath, trying to hide his arousal with a glare. 

“Shall we?” Bucky asked, gesturing towards the entrance to the building. Steve held the door open for Bucky, who curtsied to him as he walked in. Steve rolled his eyes, following Bucky inside. “Which floor are you on?” Bucky asked, looking around to make sure that the landing was deserted. “Three.” Steve replied, starting up the stairs. Bucky followed closely behind him, casually slapping Steve’s ass. The blond man jerked, yelping loudly. He turned, glaring at Bucky, who smiled back innocently. 

“Something wrong, Steve?” Bucky asked sweetly, voice dripping with false concern. Steve swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. He walked rapidly up the stairs, hoping to avoid any further embarrassment, but Bucky had other ideas. His metal arm curled around Steve’s waist, holding him firmly in place. Steve’s breathing was shallow, excitement and arousal twisting in his gut. Bucky’s hand cupped Steve’s ass, gently squeezing it, and then hitting it, hard. Steve whimpered, unsure of whether he should try to escape or beg for more. Bucky nudged him forward slightly. “Still in charge, Steve?”

Steve’s face flushed, and he struggled to regain his composure. He started up the stairs again, trying to ignore the way Bucky’s breath was hot on his neck. Bucky smirked. He slowly started to take off his belt, unabashedly staring at Steve’s ass as the other man climbed the stairs. Bucky quietly pulled his belt out of the last loop, waiting until they were on a landing and closer to potential neighbors before cracking Steve with his belt. Steve cried out, stumbling forward and clinging to the railing for support. Bucky quickly looked around the make sure that no one was coming to see what the noise was, and hit Steve again, harder this time. Steve let out a choked moan, breath coming in short gasps. His pants were tight around his hard cock, and his mind was clouded with arousal.

“Get up, Steve.” Bucky hissed in his ear, metal arm pulling Steve upright roughly. Steve’s eyes were dark with lust, and his breathing was harsh and loud. Bucky started to shove him towards the last flight of stairs, but Steve resisted, defiance shining through the lust. Bucky pressed against him harder, trying to force him up the steps, but Steve shifted to the side, causing Bucky to stumble forward, thrown off balance. Steve grabbed Bucky’s long hair and yanked it fiercly. Bucky’s head snapped back, letting out a guttural moan. Steve pushed Bucky against the railing, pressing his hard cock against the swell of Bucky’s ass. “Who’s in charge now?” He snarled triumphantly.

Bucky glared at him through half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily. He fixed Steve with a dangerous look, one that made Steve’s knees weak and made him think of all sorts of things he and Bucky could be doing right now. “Get to your apartment. _Now_.” Bucky growled. “Ye-yes, sir.” Steve whimpered, unconsciously falling into a salute. Bucky’s eyes gleamed darkly, and his gaze roamed hungrily over Steve’s body. “Get moving, soldier.” Bucky ordered. Steve snapped into motion, trying to ignore how tight his jeans were against his hard cock. He walked quickly up the remaining flight of stairs, Bucky following closely behind. There was no more teasing or casual touching, just a shared sense of urgency to get to Steve’s apartment.

Steve fumbled the key, stooping to pick it up. Bucky keened impatiently, pressing himself against Steve’s ass while the other man hastily grabbed the key, forcing it into the lock. Steve barely had time to turn the handle before Bucky pushed him roughly through the doorway, slamming the door closed behind them and slammed Steve against the wall. Bucky kissed Steve hungrily, metal hand coming up to close around Steve’s throat, tongue hot and wet in Steve’s mouth. Steve’s head spun, and he gasped for air, arching against Bucky’s body. Bucky’s eyes were dark as he stepped back, taking in the sight before him. Steve’s throat was red from Bucky’s hand, lips swollen from kissing, pupils blown out with lust, and, Bucky noted with approval, pants tented with arousal. Steve tried to move forward, but Bucky held him firmly in place, tongue resting on his lower lip as he pondered what to do. 

“I have a bit of a conundrum, Steve.” Bucky said casually. “Wh-what’s that?” Steve stammered, blinking heavily as he tried to focus on Bucky. Bucky let out an overdramatic sigh. “I just don’t know what to do with you. Do I want to fuck you on the bed, do I want a fast and dirty session here, do I want to make you suck me off…” He trailed off, watching Steve’s face closely. “There are just too many options.” He sighed, smirking slightly. “So,” Bucky whispered, tracing a finger over Steve’s lips. “Why don’t you tell me what you want, and then we’ll go from there.” 

Steve swallowed thickly, head swimming with arousal. Every suggestion Bucky made had sent another hot spike of lust lance through him, and he could feel his briefs clinging to him where his cock had started to leak. “I, uh-FUCK!” Bucky had squeezed Steve’s cock through his jeans, and was now slowly rubbing him, an expectant look on his face. “Yes, Steve, I imagine we’ll fuck at some point, but what would you like me to do now?” Bucky asked innocently, amusement curling his lip. Steve opened his mouth to reply, but instead let out a whimpering moan as Bucky angled his leg so that his thigh brushed against the tip of Steve’s cock. 

“Steve, if you don’t start giving me something to go off, I’m going to have to assume that you want me to be in charge.” Bucky said nonchalantly, the roughness of his voice betraying his arousal. “I want, I want- _fuck, Bucky, I need to cum, please Bucky_.” Steve whined, eyes shut tightly as he humped Bucky’s leg. Bucky’s control slipped, and he found himself sucking and biting Steve’s neck, panting as Steve moaned. “Yeah, Bucky, just like that, fuck, you’re so good to me.” Steve babbled. Bucky hissed through his teeth, ducking his head down to rest on Steve’s shoulder, the praise making his cock jump painfully in his pants. 

_“More.”_

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “More what?”

“More, Steve, please, tell me how good I am, tell me how well I’m doing, tell me how good I make you feel, tell me, please, please, moremoremoremoremore.” Bucky begged, punctuating his words with sloppy kisses. Steve sucked in a breath, eyes closing slightly as he slowly thrust against Bucky’s leg. “You’re so good for me, Buck. You’re fucking gorgeous and you make me feel so fucking good. So good, so fucking good for me. Perfect.” Bucky moaned, fisting his cock desperately as he came, shivers of praise running down his spine. He distantly felt Steve arching against him, faintly heard his name, but he was too blown away by his orgasm to take much notice of his surroundings. 

“That was...new.” Steve mumbled, voice cracking a little. Bucky flushed, pressing his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. “Sorry.” He muttered, shame making him hot. “S’okay.” Steve replied, absentmindedly stroking his hair. “I’ll have to work on my, ah, compliments if you want more of that.” Bucky chuckled. “I’d say you did admirably, given how hard I just came.” “Does this mean I’m in charge?” Bucky laughed, pulling back to look Steve in the eyes. “Steve, like I said, you’re only in charge if I let you. This was great, but I’m still definitely in control.” Steve rolled his eyes. “For now, maybe. Soon I’ll be in control.” “Ooh, I’m scared.” Bucky teased, kissing Steve on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go watch TV and talk about kinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems my ability to write smut has not improved. And there is way to much italicized text here.


	3. An Open Discussion of Kinks

“So...kinks.” Bucky said casually, taking a swing from his beer. Steve rolled his eyes. “Praise for you, obviously.” He joked, watching Bucky take an unnecessarily large gulp to hide his embarrassment. “Well, what about you?” Bucky shot back. “Being hit, dirty talk...” His eyes gleamed darkly. “Choking…” Steve sat up straighter, turning to face Bucky head on. “Hair pulling.” 

“Panties.” Steve frowned. “That wasn’t a joke?” Bucky shrugged. “Why not? You seemed to like the idea. That and collars.” Steve coughed, trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Well, you seem to get off on being possessive.” He said weakly. Bucky shook his head slightly. “That’s a two-way street, Steve. I like owning you, you like being owned. You like being talked dirty to, I like being praised. We fit well together.” He smiled sunnily, as though he was describing a romantic date and not kinks. “How do you propose we hash out some of these kinks, like, say, panties?” Steve asked nonchalantly, watching Bucky’s face as he leaned forward to reply.

“I think a shopping trip is in order.” Bucky whispered, lips brushing against Steve’s neck. Steve shuddered, titling his head in silent encouragement. Bucky paused, mouth hovered over Steve’s throat, before leaning back, smirking at the look of disappointment on Steve’s face. “How about,” He said, lazily tracing a finger over the pulse in Steve’s neck, “We go to the mall tomorrow morning. Get there right when the stores are opening, so they’re less crowded, and find some pretty panties for you. Sound good?” Steve nodded mutely, mouth hanging open slightly as his imagination went into overdrive. Bucky patted his cheek sweetly. “Get some sleep now, Steve. You’ll need to be well rested for tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Steve said, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Bucky heard the note of panic in Steve’s voice, and covered his sweaty hands with his mismatched ones. “Steve, if you don’t want to do this, it’s fine. We can get overpriced food, hold hands outside, go home, and have lazy sex on the couch. This can wait for as long as you need: a month, a year, whatever.” Steve smiled shakily. “Thanks, Buck, but I can do this. I’m a little nervous, is all.” Bucky grinned widely, opening the car door and stepping out into the sun. “Oh, these poor employees.” He laughed quietly to himself, taking Steve’s hand and strolling into the mall.

Steve groaned as Bucky steered him towards Victoria’s Secret. “You’ve got to be kidding me. “What?” Bucky protested. “They’ve got a lot of options.” Steve wrinkled his nose in disgust. “They’ve got a lot of overpriced crap, and certainly nothing in my size.” Bucky paused, slowing to a halt. That was a fair point. Victoria’s Secret would undoubtedly have plenty of choices, but Steve wasn’t exactly petite...sighing, Bucky turned towards Belk, glaring at the look of relief on Steve’s face. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easily. If we don’t find anything here, we’re going back to Victoria’s Secret, and it’ll be a hell of a lot more crowded in an hour.”

“Hell no.” Steve said flatly.

“Come on, please.” Bucky pleaded, holding the panties out towards him imploringly.

“No.” Steve looked at the panties with revulsion, lip curling. The panties were red lace, barely enough for a girl, and would no doubt be scandalous and useless as an article of clothing on him. Bucky tried to hide his grin as he threw the underwear back onto the display. “How about these?” He asked, dangling a pair of boyshorts off his finger. Steve opened his mouth to reject them, then reconsidered. They looked soft and comfortable, and they were a nice shade of periwinkle blue. He nodded, and Bucky grinned predatorily. “Excellent choice, Steve.” He purred, pressing against Steve. “Now let’s go try them on.”

Steve took a deep breath, turning to look at his reflection in the dressing room’s mirror. He blinked, pleasantly surprised. The boyshorts hugged his ass nicely, clinging to him and emphasizing the swell of his ass. They covered his cock, and they were wonderfully soft. He swallowed a grin as he knocked on the door, signaling that Bucky could come in. The door opened slowly, and Bucky let out a low whistle as he took in the sight in front of him. His eyes drank Steve in, closing the distance between them and hungrily kissing Steve. “Do you like them?” Steve asked innocently, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Bucky pushed Steve against the wall of the dressing room, grinding against his ass. Steve gasped loudly, and Bucky stopped. “Steve, you gotta be quiet.” Bucky’s voice was rough, already wrecked with arousal, and Steve’s legs suddenly felt very weak. Steve whimpered, feeling the boyshorts cling to his cock, a wet spot already forming. Bucky squeezed Steve’s cock, pumping him frantically. Steve moaned loudly, and this time, Bucky didn’t stop. He shoved Steve’s briefs into his mouth, effectively silencing his moans, and continuing his ministrations. Steve arched backwards, feeling Bucky’s hard cock against his ass. Bucky hissed through his teeth, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Steve was dizzy with lust, desperate for more. His hips were moving in time with Bucky’s hand, and Bucky was thrusting hard against his ass, but it wasn’t enough. He whined against the material in his mouth, throwing his head back in a frenzy of arousal. Bucky bit and sucked at his neck, dark hickies forming where his mouth had been. Steve was whining and panting, eyes wild and unfocused, pupils almost enveloping the iris. Bucky’s hand closed over his throat, and Steve could have screamed. His head lolled back, eyes rolling back into his head, cock almost impossibly hard. “Cum, Steve. Stain those pretty little panties for me. I’ll make you hand them back to the worker and explain what happened to them, while I stand behind and grope your ass.” The gag wasn’t enough to hold back Steve’s shout as he came, and he felt Bucky stiffen behind him as he followed Steve over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author writes instead of going to bed at a reasonable hour.


	4. Steve breaks his promises to himself

_Whatcha doing? -B_

_Working. You? -S_

_Being bored at work. Getting intel on  
some op in the UK. -B_

_Sounds dull. -S_

_Really run-of-the-mill stuff. Go in,  
kill terrorists, take their shit, leave. -B_

_Want to entertain me? -B_

Steve snickered in spite of himself, amused by Bucky’s unapologetic opportunism. He tapped out a reply, shaking his head.

_Seriously, Buck? You want me to sext you while you’re in an intel meeting? -S_

_Never said you had to sext me, Stevie._  
_You’ve got a dirty mind. Maybe I wanted_  
_to play Hangman. -B_

_Oh, excuse me. -S_

_What are you wearing? -B_

Steve snorted, running a hand through his hair. Bucky was unbelievable. If Fury ever caught wind of this, then it was both of their asses on the line, all because Bucky was bored and horny during a meeting. Unbelievable. Even more unbelievable, Steve was going to play along. He wanted to see if he could make Bucky beg, and if other people noticed Bucky’s predicament, well, then that was just a bonus.

_Really, Buck? That’s such a cliche line. -S_

_Cargo pants and a white t-shirt. You? -S_

_That’s a good boy, Steve. Dark jeans_  
_and a red, long-sleeved shirt. -B_

_What would you do if I were there  
with you? -B_

_Admire your ass in those jeans, for a start.  
-S_

_Very funny, Steve. I’m laughing on_  
_the inside. -B_

_I think I’d like to see you on your knees_  
_under this desk. You’d make a pretty_  
_picture. -B_

_Why not the other way around? I could pull_  
_your hair while you suck me off. Or is that_  
_a “bottom” thing? -S_

_Such naughty thoughts, Steve. I’d never_  
_have thought you capable of such things._  
_No, it’s not a “bottom” thing. I could do_  
_that, but you’d have to beg first. -B_

_I’m capable of plenty worse thoughts. If_  
_you’re so inclined, I could enlighten you, but_  
_you might be distracted from your briefing. I_  
_wouldn’t want you to get caught doing_  
_anything that could get you in trouble. -S_

_Try me, Steve. Maybe I’ve got an_  
_exhibitionist streak. You don’t know my_  
_life. -B_

Steve chewed his lip, thinking over his response. Bucky was definitely trying to flip it over onto him, trying to make Steve beg, but he wasn’t having it this time. So far, Bucky had been in control, and Steve had been taking it, but today, he wanted to make Bucky lose it.

_If I were there, I’d touching you under the_  
_conference table. Not on my knees, but_  
_sitting beside you. I could touch you without_  
_anyone seeing, get you rock hard and_  
_desperate and you couldn’t do anything_  
_about it. -S_

_Is that so, Steve? Who’s to say I couldn’t_  
_return the favor, or sneak off to the_  
_bathroom and have you join me a few_  
_minutes later? -B_

_They’d get suspicious. No, if I were there,_  
_you’d have to stay quiet while I touched you._  
_If you didn’t, I’d stop. -S_

_Dom’s not a good look on you, love._  
_What you should tell me is that if I’m_  
_not good, you’ll work me over harder,_  
_and save the punishment for later._  
_Amateur mistake, kid. -B_

_Oh, really? Go on, then, Buck, tell me how_  
_you’d do it, since you’re so much better than_  
_I am. -S_

_I’d touch you under the conference table,_  
_get you hard and needy while the_  
_Director talked. I’d tell you that if you_  
_make any sounds, I’ll send you to the_  
_bathroom and make you wait for me_  
_there. -B_

_Once we’re both there, I’d push you into_  
_a stall and tell you to suck my cock like_  
_a good little boy. Get you down on your_  
_knees, tell you how pretty you look with ___  
_your lips around my cock. Tell you how_  
_good it feels to have America’s Golden_  
_Boy sucking me off in a public place,_  
_where he could get caught at any time. -B_

____

_But I suppose, since he’s such a_  
_desperate, needy thing, the risk only_  
_adds to the appeal. -B_

_Any of that sound good? -B_

Steve sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the way his cock swelled in his pants as he read Bucky’s message. Hell, it was an appealing fantasy, being on his knees in front of Bucky, and given how Bucky seemed to take destroying Steve’s Golden Boy image as a personal challenge, he had no doubt that Bucky would meet him a bathroom if Steve asked him to. His fingers shook slightly as he tapped out a reply, torn between wanting to do anything Bucky told him to and wanting to prove that he wasn’t the bottom in the relationship.

_Not bad, but I could do better. Why not have_  
_you on your knees for me, so I can pull your_  
_hair and tell you how well you suck me off?_  
_I’d even let you touch yourself while you’re_  
_doing it, but I wouldn’t let you finish until_  
_you’ve gotten me off. -S_

__

_I could tell you things so dirty they’d_  
_make you gasp, Steve. Don’t think I_  
_can’t make you do what I want, but it’s_  
_much more satisfying to hear you beg._  
_You’d probably blush if I called you a_  
_good boy, but you’d whimper around my_  
_cock if I called you a good soldier,_  
_wouldn’t you, Steve? -B_

Fuck.

Steve ground his palm against his throbbing erection, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Bucky knew exactly which buttons to press, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to give in and jack off. But Steve was nothing if not stubborn, and so prepared himself for further rapport.

_So much for dirty talk, Bucky. This is basic,_  
_at best. “Things so dirty I gasp?” Please. I’m_  
_not exactly gasping now. You’ll have to do_  
_better than that. -S_

[picture enclosed, of Bucky with his back to the tiles of a bathroom stall. The camera is angled down so that the bulge in his jeans is obvious, the top button undone, allowing Steve to see the smattering of dark hair disappearing into Bucky’s briefs.]

_Better? -B_

__

_It’ll be hard for you to gasp when_  
_you’re choking on my cock. -B_

__

_You’re going to look so pretty,_  
_cheeks red and flushed, hair_  
_a mess, when I’m done with you. -B_

 _Want to join me, solider? I promise_  
_to treat you well, if you behave. I’ll_  
_even let you finish if you can get_  
_me off without anyone catching us. -B_

Steve shuddered, cock leaking as he read Bucky’s messages. Fuck, he’d promised that he would keep control, that he wouldn’t break, but he wanted it so badly. He wanted Bucky’s hand in his hair, wanted Bucky’s cock in his mouth, wanted to hear Bucky telling him how pretty he looked and what a good little soldier he was.

 _Dammit, I didn’t want to be a sub._ He thought to himself as he typed out a reply, one hand trailing down to rub himself as he reread the messages, waiting for a reply.

_Where are you? -S_

_Men’s bathroom on level D, third_  
_hallway. I took the handicapped stall,_  
_for the sake of your knees. -B_

Even though he couldn’t see Bucky, Steve could picture his smug smirk. _Maybe he won this round, but I’ll get him next time._ He reassured himself, getting up to leave his desk. Walking quickly, but not fast enough to incur suspicion, he made his way to the bathroom Bucky specified, entering and shutting the door behind him.

“Bucky?” He whispered, voice cracking nervously. If they got caught, Fury would throw their asses out faster than you could say “inappropriate conduct.” 

“In here, doll.” Bucky replied, his voice low and languid, his slow drawl stretching the words like warm molasses. Steve took a deep breath, crossing over to the stall, pushing the door open. Bucky hadn’t bothered to lock it, but Steve did, taking a moment to compose himself before turning back to Bucky.

Bucky was leaning against the wall, legs slightly bowed to emphasize the bulge in his jeans. His head was angled slightly so that his hair went over to the collar of his shirt, while at the same time exposing more of neck. His eyes were dark with lust and as Steve looked him over, Bucky’s eyes flashed with something darkly possessive.

“Come here, soldier. On your knees.” The drawl remained, but Bucky’s words were no longer slow. They were undoubtedly commands, and Steve’s legs shook slightly as he lowered himself onto his knees and half-crawled the remaining distance towards Bucky.

“Good boy.” Bucky purred, reaching out to ruffle Steve’s hair. Steve flushed with the praise, ducking his head slightly. Bucky put a hand on Steve’s chin, lifting his head so that their eyes met.

“You keep your head up, eyes open, and don’t make a sound, you understand me, soldier?” 

“Yes, sir.” Steve replied immediately, posture snapping to attention as best he could while on his knees. Bucky’s lips curled into a satisfied smile, and he pulled down his briefs, his cock springing free. 

“You know what to do, soldier.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned forward, giving the head of Bucky’s cock an experimental lick, repeating the motion when Bucky hissed through his teeth. Swallowing hard, Steve opened his mouth, slowly taking in the head of Bucky’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he took in more until his nose was pressed against the dark hair at the base of Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck, Steve, do you have any idea what a pretty picture you make?” Bucky murmured, pushing Steve’s hair back so that he could see more of his face. The hand that wasn’t in Steve’s hair disappeared into Bucky’s pocket, retrieving his phone.

“Would you like to see what you look like with my cock in your mouth?” Bucky asked, thrusting his hips forward slightly, almost making Steve choke. Steve moved his head in a slight nod, and Bucky gave him a predatory smile. 

“You get dirtier by the day, soldier.” 

Steve flushed, swallowing around Bucky’s cock, the slight change in pressure enough to make Bucky’s breath hitch. Bucky put a finger under Steve’s chin, directing him to look upwards so that he was staring into the phone’s camera, while also allowing Bucky to fuck his mouth more easily.

“You like being recorded, Steve? Knowing that I could release this to anyone, put it out on the internet, send it to any news agency I wanted, sell it to a porn website? Maybe you want everyone to know what a whore Captain America is, or maybe you’re just doing what you’re told because you’re a good little soldier. Which is it, Steve? Are you a whore showing off for the camera, or a pretty little soldier following orders?”

Steve whimpered, hips bucking slightly as Bucky thrust into his mouth. He was so aroused that his cock was steadily leaking precum, staining his briefs as he sucked Bucky’s cock. 

“Bet you’d love something to rut against, wouldn’t you? You’d hump my leg until you came in your pants, and you’re so desperate that you’d probably beg for it. Go on, Steve, beg. Beg, and be sure to be nice and loud so everyone can hear it.” Bucky wiggled the camera knowingly, as though Steve were a camgirl putting on a show. The thought of his coworkers seeing him sucking Bucky’s dick should have ashamed him, but it sent a hot spike of lust to his cock, making Steve moan.

“Please, Bucky, please let me hump you, I’ll be so good, I promise, I’ll follow orders and put on a show for everyone exactly as you tell me, please, Bucky, please, I need to.” Steve begged, face burning as the words tumbled from his lips. Bucky smirked, and for a moment, Steve thought that it might not be enough, that Bucky might tell him he couldn’t come and that he hadn’t been good enough.

Instead, Bucky hauled Steve upright, and arranged Steve so that Bucky’s leg was between Steve’s. Steve nearly sobbed with relief, unabashedly thrusting against Bucky’s thigh, the friction almost making him cry out. Bucky took his own cock in hand, stroking it as he watched Steve shamelessly humping his leg.

“Fuck, you really get off on this, don’t you, Steve? You put up a big fight, act like you’re a stubborn, proud soldier, but really, you’re just _begging_ for someone to make you theirs. And that’s me.” Bucky’s voice dropped to a possessive growl, and he leaned forward to bite and suck at Steve’s neck, doubtless leaving marks that would be painfully visible for all to see.

Steve whined, burying his head in Bucky’s neck, mouth open as he panted, the friction from rubbing himself on Bucky’s leg driving him crazy. It was too much, too much sensation on his cock, and he could feel himself approaching the edge. Next to him, Bucky’s breathing had grown uneven as he jacked himself off, cock wet with precum.

Bucky’s leg jerked, an unconscious reaction to his own pleasure, and it pressed against Steve’s cock, the pressure enough to tip Steve over the edge. He came hard, biting down on a mouthful of Bucky’s shirt to stop himself from screaming. Bucky hissed at the blunt pain of Steve’s mouth, his head rocking back against the tiled wall as he came.

They stayed like that for a moment, pants slowly returning to normal breathing as they came down from the high of orgasm. Steve ran a tongue over his teeth, trying to get the taste of cotton and Bucky’s cock out his mouth. Bucky laughed, a little breathlessly, at Steve’s discomfort.

“Guess we should probably leave now before Fury breaks down the door.”

Steve groaned, his face burning with embarrassment. “We’re in so much trouble, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Bucky admitted, without a trace of remorse or shame. “But it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

Steve grinned, shaking his head slightly at Bucky’s unapologetic attitude. “Yeah, Buck. It was worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Wow, this was hell to upload. I actually couldn't get the texting to be spaced properly, which is why it's all very short lines, so I'm sorry if it's really hard to read. If it's impossible to follow, let me know, and I'll try to fix it, but honestly getting the italics alone to work properly took half an hour.
> 
> Truth be told, I wasn't ever really planning on updating this again, but I felt guilty leaving it unfinished. So now it's done, and my smut-writing skills have only slightly improved in the six months since I last updated this. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Because the author needs practice writing smut and this seemed the best way to do it.


End file.
